


The Original Creators

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: Animal Traits, Attempted Kidnapping, Chaptered, Creation, Demons, Don't Have to Know Canon, Jealousy, Married Couple, Multi, Ninja, Platonic Relationships, Rescue Missions, Royalty, Street Racing, Wrongly Accused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Find out what exactly the Creator Curators of Little Big Planet thought about the journey Sackboy Roddie made across their world.
Relationships: King/Queen





	1. The King and Queen of the Garden's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first two who started Sackboy's journey, the King and Queen himself tell their side of the story.

Welcome one and all to the wonderous world of Little Big Planet. I'm the King of the Gardens region and together with my lovely wife the Queen, I'll explain what I felt on Roddie the Sackboy's adventure to eventually save Little Big Planet from the clutches of the Collector.

Queen: Indeed, I will also add my view on my husband's opinions and mention his journey to master the creative arts. For the ethos of Little Big Planet is Play,Create and Share,as you have heard from that man in the stars. 

Queen: I welcomed Roddy along with Humpty, but not before the King introduced him to our gardens. 

King: In the midday, we introduced him to grab and pull rubber sponges. It was rather fun watching the horse race as Robbie the Sackboy jousted, stuck stickers and grabbed sponges to make use of his time. 

King: I shouldn't have eaten so much cake when the Collector breached the palace of our Gardens region, barely two days after Roddie and demanded that we be his friends. Of course myself and the Queen pointed out that he had stolen a ghost and kidnapped people from other regions. So I summoned the castle ghosts while the Queen lobbed tennis balls, but his electric ray gun caused all the ghosts to fade out and our gadgets to fall apart as he pulled a lever on his pane and kidnapped us from the Gardens 

The Wilderness was dreadfully icy and cold,nothing like our verdant home. It didn't help that the Collector thought we would hurt or betray him and locked us up in the cages in his lair along with nearly everyone else on the planet that Roddie had met along the way,though at least they told us things about their troubles and how a certain. We both were about to lose hope that we could make it out.

K: But suddenly on the horizon, there was a grey raincoat wearing Sack-boy jumping across,to free the other Creator Curators from their cages. Q: There was no other person who would risk their life for us, it was Roddy himself! King: Why he'd learnt so many new skills since we'd taught him. 

K: It was barely a day later ,but once we heard the sound of explosions coming from a chalet,so we all climbed up the side of the mountain together, even though the journey was difficult, only to find that the Collector himself, our abductor and the very person who had stolen from our regions crying on his own near Roddie.


	2. King Zola of the Savannah's Royal discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out how King Zola of the Savannah feels about the adventure.

The image of the camera switches to the orange and black baobob tree covered skyline of the Savannah area of Craftworld and more importantly the throne room of a lion wearing a crown. He waves at you before clearing his throat with a roar. 

Zola: "Hujambo stranger, I am King Zola of the Savannah. Welcome to the Savannah,I heard you wish to know how I met Roddie after he explored the King and Queen's Gardens? Sit down and listen." 

The image changes to the sun set of the first day of the time Roddie arrived as the King's submarine journeys down past the Gardens ,before Roddie accidentally breaks a monkey statue. "He broke one of my statues when the submarine surfaced on the coast,which made one of my monkey servants order him to go to me and explain himself. 

Zola: "It was no surprise that the Collector would come for me next after he had taken the King and Queen,after he had been spying on Roddie in that pink club in the meerkat's tunnels. By the rainy season,it was a difficult fight,but all three of us co-rulers had issues,Crocodile had been exhausted from the time of day,Meerkat Mum gave up when he revealed he had her son Stripy Tail hostage and I fell last against his wicked inventions. " 

The sky turns a murky grey as he heads inside a rock mountain.


	3. Frida's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frida narrates her story in a diary entry to Uncle Jalepeno.

I wasn't thinking clearly when I invented the Skulldozer Senor Jalapeno. But at the time, I was angry and frustrated in my own assumptions about Don Juan's Faith, which is always a bad combination. Robbie, in his skeleton suit and his cousin Zippy both journeyed through the wedding church, while I raged about Don Juan, completly unaware of why he'd gotten lost in the first place. 

Dear Diary, I've been putting off how I got kidnapped by the Collector for too long. It was meant to be a happy honeymoon, not end with a terrifying kidnapping. At least the two of us had Don Juan's pet dog with us. 


	4. Uncle Jalapeno

Before we begin, I'm sure you already heard about Sackboy, Ronald and Sackgirl. 

Sherriff Zaputa framed me and locked me up in prison, before the hero of Craftworld saved me, so I was relieved that Ronald blew up his explosive machine, no matter how exhausting the fight had been at the time. But for some odd reason after the Negativatron's defeat, the King and Queen said they saw him in the Gardens during the Hoard fiasco. I should probably follow up on that lead with a possee to arrest that el sombrero negro of a sheriff, before he causes more trouble. 


	5. Metropolis News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mags makes appearances on Craftworld News and Magazines.

Mags was talking to somebody on the Craftworld News. 

Glue News took a picture of the Collector stealing away Mag the Mechanic's cars as she'd been about to call the cops, along with Zedude and Zedude's bodyguards. The Headline read "Shocking News! Mags the Mechanic is the Fifth Creator Curator to have been Kidnapped by the Collector to an unknown location!" This caused a citywide panic across the Metropolis area, as a kidnapping would naturally cause. 


End file.
